cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
The Challenge Sphere
Welcome, everybody, to The Challenge Sphere! With more than a month in the making, and the minds of several people pushing this project forward, it's finally time to get the ball rolling! For more information on this page, you can check out my blog here, but in essence, it is simply a challenge page encompassing the best elements from its predecessors, Cytus Showdown and Weekly Cytus Challenges, yet also expanding on these elements with its own unique ideas. Here's how this page will operate: 1: Every Saturday, a new challenge will be released for all of you to try tackling, each with five achievable ranks: C, B, A, S, and X. 2: Every challenge you complete will get you a position on an assigned leaderboard, with higher ranks naturally earning you higher spots on the leaderboard. C = 5 points, B = 10 points, A = 15 points, S = 20 points, X = 25 points. 3: Now, here's where this page diverges from the norm. For each month, there will exist a different theme, in which the chosen songs for the challenges in that month will revolve around. This will cause for there to be a different leaderboard for every monthly theme, thus making it so the leaderboards will only consist of four different challenges every time. 4: Each leaderboard will consist of four songs. On the off-chance that a month has five Saturdays instead of four, that fifth Saturday will be assigned a bonus round with a song from one of the IAP chapters, that will not count for points. IAP songs will not be used anywhere else in the regular challenges. As for rules on posting: I: Once you post a score, you're not allowed to rescind that score should you get a better one. II: If you've already completed a challenge before its release (and still have photo proof of it), you still have to do it again. Fair's fair. III: You're allowed to post any scores towards a designated theme all the way up until that theme comes to a close (i.e. at the end of the month). This means that, in theory, you could post all of your scores for a theme during the end of the month, and it will still count (however, I don't encourage this type of activity unless necessary). IV: Please post your scores in image format. Preferably of the score screen, and synched in iCloud. Given that you're trustworthy, I'll allow this rule to be bypassed occasionally should accidents happen, but I urge you not to abuse this clause. V: You have to be logged into a Wikia account when you post. You can't be added to the leaderboard under the name "A Wikia Contributor". Lastly, and most importantly, have some fun with this! Remember, winning doesn't count for everything, just as long as you're trying your hardest. (Huh. I need to tell myself that more often...) Go at it, you brilliant lads. *^* March: Theme of Beginnings This Month's Leaderboard The Challenges NEXT THEME: April 2, 2016 Hint: Primary necessity Category:UserCreated